Blood Dirge
by Mistclaw
Summary: A vampire is loose in Central and Ed gets attacked. After the near death experience he begins to act strange...can he figure it out before the vampire finishes him off for good? T for blood! Re upload of my story "Black Rose"


**Look who's back! Yep I'm alive and back into writing my fanfics! **

**Yeah I've had a rough couple months, might be moving way far away but still not sure yet. It's kinda put a damper on my art as well as writing (those on DA can see my depressing pics lol). Anyway you all don't want to read that, you want to read this chapter!  
**

**I worked really hard on it, last night inspiration hit me like a brick to the face and I just had to write it down. Took me from 10pm to 11:30pm but was worth it, even though my mind was fried by the end.  
**

**So please enjoy! Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

_Prologue- Blood Spilled_

Night had fallen on Central City, the cool midnight air adding to the eerie feeling of the dark city. A waning moon hovered in the sky, its smooth silver light adding to the golden glow of street lamps. It was a beautiful night, and yet no one walked these streets.

There in a nearby alley lurked the cause, a man hid in the shadows, muscles tensing as he waited for his prey. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, clean cut brown hair resting over glowing eyes of crimson. Though he looked ordinary he held a deadly secret, a monster lurking in the skin of a human.

Most of the city knew of his murders, hence why they all hid in their homes. But two people broke the silence of the streets as they walked nearer and nearer to the alley.

One was a teenager with long blonde hair, tied back in a braid, his read coat standing out in the gloom. His companion wore a full suit of armor; the comparison between the two seemed comical. The armor stood a good two feet above the blonde boy, even though he was the elder of the brothers.

The vampire smirked, the small boy would be easy, the other not so much. But he had a plan to separate them. As soon as the two walked past the alley the man looked intently at the blonde. How fortunate he was that the boy had glanced down into the alley.

His powers took over and the blonde stopped, golden eyes widening before closing halfway. A haze covered the irises and it was over, the vampire had control.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" A young voice echoed from the armor. The blonde teen just stood there, awaiting the vampires command.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something from over there." The man whispered, making the boy talk and point far down the street, "Could you check it out?"

"Sure, I guess." The armor seemed skeptical but listened to his brother, jogging down the street with a loud set of clangs.

The vampire laughed silently as he made his way over to the boy. Blood pulsed through the teen's body, so sweet and tempting. The man could barely hold back his excitement as he grabbed the blonde and dragged him deeper into the alley.

"It's sad that you'll have to die, your blood smells so sweet. I'd save you for later but alas I can't. You see I haven't had such a wonderful meal in weeks." The man whispered into his puppets ear, pulling him close so his fangs brushed the tender skin of his neck.

With one swift movement his fangs were buried in the boy's neck, blood flowing into his mouth as he moaned with pleasure. His eyes closed and he held the blonde closer, feeling his control slipping but not caring, it would all be over soon.

Suddenly the boy snapped out of his trance, writhing weakly in the strong hold of his attacker. The blonde took in a deep, ragged breath and screamed. The vampire dug his fangs in deeper, causing his victims screaming to end in a gurgled whimper.

"Edward!" A hollow voice bellowed from the entrance of the alleyway. Before the man could move he felt a burning pain in his back, under the right side of his ribcage. Hissing in agony he dropped his meal and turned, only to have a large shard of stone embed itself in his skull.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alphonse stood in the alleyway, frozen in shock as the man fell over, lying motionless next to his brother. He hadn't meant to hurt the man, but…he didn't want to dwell on it.

Seeing a great amount of blood pooling on the ground under Ed's twitching body he quickly ran to his brother's side. He rolled him over so he was lying face up in his younger brother's metal arms. Al watched helplessly as his brother cried out in pain, head lurching to the side to reveal the damage done.

Blood gushed from two deep holes in his neck, a trickle of blood running down his chin from his partially open mouth. Edward looked up at his brother, eyes wide and glazed over in pain. He opened his mouth wider, as though trying to speak, and then spat out some blood. With a horrible, raspy sigh his eye lids fluttered close for a second before opening halfway.

"Big Brother…" Al whispered, gently shaking his brother to get a response. Ed just flopped limply back and forth, whimpering and moaning. All thoughts left the younger brother's mind as he thought of a plan. As soon as one hit him he stood up, dying brother cradled in his arms, and ran.

"Ed, the colonel lives nearby, he can help. Just hold on for a little longer, okay?" Alphonse's voice was lost on Edward, who was clinging to consciousness as strongly as he was to his brother's chest. His grip loosened, automail hand falling limply onto his chest as his hazy golden eyes finally closed…

The sounds of clanging grew faint as the vampire twitched, lifting himself up off the blood soaked ground to look at the trail of blood left in the brothers wake.


End file.
